Becoming Mrs Caine
by HermioneHecate
Summary: Sequel to 'Romancing Ms. Duquesne'. Horatio meets the parents whilst an old flame tries to win Calleigh's heart back. Will the wedding go off without a hitch, or will the old flame ruin everything? No flames please. Rated 'T' for language.
1. Meet The Parents

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the regular series, and those who aren't featured in the series are fictional characters from my own creation.

Calleigh stayed in Horatio's arms long after the final song, their song, had ended. She never wanted to let him go again, and as the minutes passed she held him tighter to reassure herself of the fact. Once they had quit the stage and walked back over to where Ryan was standing, they were greeted with congratulations by the other concertgoers.

"Congratulations you two," Ryan said, hugging them individually.

"Thanks Ryan," Calleigh said through a steady stream of tears.

"Hon, are you okay?" Horatio asked, for Calleigh had not stopped crying since Horatio proposed.

"This is the happiest day of my life," Calleigh said as Horatio wiped a tear from her cheek.

"I know...of a day that will make you happier," Horatio said with a smile.

"Well, that hasn't come yet," Calleigh said.

----------

The news spread like wildfire, and by the time they went back to work, the whole crime lab knew and offered their congratulations. Horatio was in his office processing paperwork when a knock at the door broke his concentration. It was Rick.

"Horatio, I think you know why I'm here."

"Just so you know Rick, Calleigh has received no preferential treatment since we were together."

"I understand that. I just want to make sure that you understand our policy on interoffice relationships. As you are the superior I want to make clear to you that if this indeed becomes the case one day that Calleigh does indeed receive preferential treatment, then I must state to you now what the options of handling this are in reprimand. Now, we'll either have to relocate one of you to another sector, or one of you will have to resign."

"Understood since day one. Anything else?"

"Congratulations." Rick flashed a sinister grin at Horatio, who retained his frown. As he started to leave, Calleigh appeared in the doorway.

"Watch it," Rick said as he passed her. Calleigh shot him a dirty look then closed the door behind her.

"What was that all about?" she asked.

"He just wanted to make sure I knew...the policy on interoffice relationships."

Calleigh shook her head. "He never stops." She walked over and sat on the edge of his desk as Horatio turned his chair to face her. "So..."

"So..."

"I was wondering..."

Horatio leaned forward, put his elbows on his legs and held his head on his hands, smiling. "You were wondering..."

"If you would like to visit my hometown, meet my bridesmaids and a few others whom I want to attend. How about in two weeks for Thanksgiving?"

"That sounds like a great idea. I can't wait." He put a hand on her knee.

"Watch it," Calleigh said mockingly. They both chuckled.

Horatio looked into her eyes. "I love you," he whispered.

Calleigh cupped his face in her hand. "I love you so much." They kissed.

----------

"Is everything packed?" Calleigh asked, carrying a suitcase out to Horatio's car.

"Yes. I double-checked everything. We're good to go," said Horatio emerging with two suitcases.

"My strong man," Calleigh said in a sexy tone. Horatio grinned.

As Horatio drove to the airport, he started to feel a bit nervous.

"Horatio, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, just nervous, that's all."

"Don't be. My dad approves of you, and he is the hardest to win over. Trust me, everyone will love you."

Horatio felt reassured. "I trust you with my life."

Calleigh put a hand on his thigh. "I knew you would." She rubbed his thigh as he continued down the road.

----------

Horatio never expected Louisiana to be cold any time of the year, so when Calleigh advised him to bring warm clothing, the weird looks she received forced her to explain the difference between Louisiana's and Miami's climates.

As Horatio drove the rental car down the lonely country road, he took in the beautiful yet lonely surroundings.

"You came from humble settings," Horatio noted. Calleigh nodded.

"It's what's kept me down to earth."

The tiny town came into view finally, and Horatio noted an immediate change in Calleigh; her typical sunny smile had blossomed into full-blown ecstasy. Immediately she began explaining everything about the town she could remember, from the local hangouts to the school she attended to the different people she socialised with when she lived there. Horatio thought it cute.

The town came and went as Calleigh instructed Horatio to her parents' house. Butterflies emerged in Horatio's stomach. _I hope the rest of her family approves_, Horatio said to himself.

Calleigh squealed in delight as they arrived at the house. Calleigh flew out of the car and ran to the driver's side to pull Horatio out.

"Come on slow poke," she said playfully. Horatio chuckled.

"Calleigh, I'm too old to move this fast."

"Nonsense! I've seen you run, _young man_. That's no excuse."

All of a sudden, Calleigh's father emerged from the house, running towards his little girl.

"Oh Calleigh, everyone's so excited you've come to visit," Mr. Duquesne said with a mile-wide grin. "Horatio, great to see you again."

"As always, Duke," Horatio said extending his hand, which Mr. Duquesne gladly shook.

"Come on in, you two. It's awful cold out here."

"Here we go," Horatio said to Calleigh as she took his arm in hers.

"You'll be fine."

When Calleigh entered the house, a seemingly endless slew of people rushed up to her, hugging and kissing her, and regarding Horatio with what he was sure was a curious eye.

One of Calleigh's brothers quickly introduced himself to Horatio. "Horatio! I've heard so much from my dad 'bout you. The name's Brandon."

"An' my name's Kyle. Pleased'a meet ya."

"The pleasure's all mine."

An older woman approached Horatio. "I'm glad to finally meet you, Horatio. I'm Calleigh's mother Linda."

"Hi Linda. It's a pleasure," Horatio said, shaking her hand. Mrs. Duquesne cast a watchful glance over him.

----------

After dinner with the family, Calleigh took Horatio into town where she had agreed to meet with her already-chosen bridesmaids. They chose the rendezvous point at a dance hall on the outskirts of town. When Calleigh arrived, the bridesmaids happily screamed in unison, running toward her, commenting on how great she looked and how happy they were for her. Horatio kept his distance at first so that Calleigh could get reacquainted with her friends, but when Calleigh motioned for him to approach, all eyes were on him, making him nervous. The bridesmaids received him welcomingly, noting his fine sense of style and refined manner. One of them even whispered to Calleigh that, 'for an old guy', as she put it, he was certainly handsome. The sound of a man's voice, however, broke the merriment and sent the group into silence. A gruff and buff man about Calleigh's age appeared in the doorway.

"Calleigh Duquesne, is that you?"

"Oh my lord, Riley?"

Riley walked over to Calleigh and hugged her tightly, making Horatio nervous. "You don't know how happy I am to see ya, Cal. I've missed you so much." Riley barely noticed Horatio standing there among the now-angry bridesmaids.

Horatio leaned over to one of the bridesmaids. "Um...who is...Riley?"

"Riley Tanner...Calleigh's boyfriend from high school," the woman said in a sour tone. "They started datin' freshman year but she caught 'im cheatin' on 'er at the after graduation party at Dan Sanders' house. She broke up with 'im but he tried to get 'er back but she didn't take 'im back. He was constantly at 'er house that summer, tryin' to apologise and stuff. She would have nunna that."

_How dare someone hurt Calleigh like that_, Horatio said to himself, fists clenched and fuming. Calleigh noticed Horatio was getting uncomfortable so she went over and brought him over to where Riley was standing. Compared to Riley, Horatio was short, which didn't help his current disposition.

"Who this?" Riley asked. "This your uncle or somethin', Cal?"

"Um, actually, this is my fiance. Horatio Caine, meet Riley Tanner."

The two men just stared at each other. Riley approached Horatio and stood ever close to him, his chin at Horatio's eye level.

"Cal, who is this shrimpy old guy? Is he rich or somethin'? That why you're marryin' him?"

Horatio was beyond furious at that point. Calleigh glared at Riley.

"Well, Riley, he just happened to save my life. And I was the one who fell in love with him."

Riley snickered. "Love...that what you callin' it? Alright, well we'll just see what happens."

"Riley, why don't you quit assuming that you know what Calleigh is feeling?" Horatio said after a long silence. "I suggest that you drop that assumption."

"Or what?" Riley said with a sinister grin on his broad face. "You gonna clock me or somethin'?"

"I might have to resort to that."

"I'll try not to push your buttons, _sir_." Riley said as he walked out of the dance hall.


	2. An Uncomfortable Predicament

Horatio stood at the bank of a small stream in the backyard, watching the gentle ripples in the water forlornly. He decided to let Calleigh catch up with her bridesmaids without him and went back to the Duquesne home. The unfortunate turn of events earlier that day had borne tremendous weight on his shoulder as well as unneeded depression. For once, he felt as if he were dealing with a force that he could not defeat. His heart ached at the idea.

_Why did he have to show up?_ Horatio said, forcing back tears. _This guy will not back down, I'm sure of it._

He clenched his fists and gritting his teeth, stared down at the softly trickling water carrying away dead crinkling leaves from the trees from which they came. He eventually gave in and let tears drop into the water and join the leaves in their eternal flow.

----------

Horatio, once returned to the Duquesne house, found solace in Calleigh's old room, warm and welcoming. He sat at the foot of the cozy bed and tried to gather his thoughts. He smiled at the various pictures of her at various town functions in frames scattered around the room. She had always had the sunny smile that he loved to see every morning when he walked in for work.

"Horatio?" Mrs. Duquesne asked as she entered the room. "Is everything okay?"

"Mrs. Duquesne..."

"Horatio, please call me Linda. You're going to be family soon, so there shall be no need for the formality."

"My apologies Linda. Um...well, what can you tell me about Riley Tanner?"

Mrs. Duquesne's expression turned oddly interested. "Calleigh's old flame..."

"That is correct."

"I'm sure you have heard the stories from Calleigh's friends, about what he did to her at that graduation party. Needless to say, he was constantly over here that summer trying to win her back."

"And she...she resisted him?"

"Yes. What is this about, Horatio?"

"We ran into him earlier. He didn't think I was worthy...of her. He questioned our relationship."

"That was bold of him to confront you in that manner. Needless to say, he will never be welcomed at this household again. Does that reassure you?"

"A little. Thank you, Linda."

"I have a question to ask of you, Horatio."

"What would that be?"

"How much do you love Calleigh?"

Horatio was caught off guard. "I love her...with every fibre of my being. I feel complete with her, which is something I haven't felt in years. Why do you ask?"

"So, you're willing to give her anything she desires."

"Absolutely. I will find a way to make her happy."

"Even if she wanted a baby?"

"Absolutely. Where are you getting at?"

"Well Horatio, you're not exactly of fathering age."

"Are you saying that I'm not...capable...of getting your daughter pregnant?"

"If you would like to put it that way."

"Do you think I'm not capable of that anymore?"

"Well are you? I mean, your prime has come and gone, and men of your...experience...often times have difficulty with these things, you realise."

Horatio was stunned. "I can't believe you're saying this to me. Just because I'm older doesn't mean I have a sexual dysfunction. That's an assumption, and an incorrect one at that."

"So, you mean to tell me that you're perfectly capable of performing the deed, and satisfactorily to boot?"

"YES."

"So you've done this recently, with Calleigh I presume?"

"YES." At this point, Horatio was furious at the lack of faith in him on the part of Mrs. Duquesne.

"Did you satisfy her?"

Horatio threw his hands up. "I cannot believe we are having this conversation. I already have enough with Riley, and now you bring this to me..."

"Answer my question, Horatio."

Horatio drew a long breath. "Yes," he exhaled. He was beyond embarrassed.

Mrs. Duquesne smiled. "Thank you for your honesty. I think you'll make a fine husband and father...hopefully."

Horatio glared at her. "Can I please have some privacy now?"

"Oh yes. Carry on as if this conversation never happened."

"Oh it happened, Linda. Don't get me wrong...it happened."

Mrs. Duquesne shot him a cunning smirk and left.

"What a day," Horatio said, sitting back down on Calleigh's bed.


	3. Round Two

Horatio was sound asleep when Calleigh sneaked into her old room. A bright smile lit her face when she saw him in peaceful slumber, all of the worries of everyday life temporarily off his shoulders. She gently sat down next to his head, then lifted it and rested him in her lap. A soft hum escaped him as she began to run her fingers through the red hair she loved so much.

"Sleep well, my love," she whispered, careful not to wake him. She felt as if she could sit there and hold him forever.

His gentle breaths were soothing for Calleigh as she continued to rub his head. At that moment, all of her worries melted away and she was at peace for once.

Horatio stirred and looked directly up into Calleigh's eyes. His piercing blue eyes shot directly into her soul.

"Hi," he mumbled blearily.

"Hi handsome," she said. "Did you sleep well?"

"I did. How was the reunion with your bridesmaids?"

"I had a blast, although I missed your company. Is everything okay?"

Horatio sat up and took her hand, keeping his head lowered. "Not exactly. I'm a little worried about Riley."

"Horatio, I love YOU, not Riley. When Riley...cheated on me...at that party, I was heartbroken, and I'm sure you know that I didn't take him back. You don't need to worry about him."

Horatio's head was still lowered. "I trust you, but that's not the only thing...that's bothering me."

"What is it?"

Horatio sighed. "Your mother asked me if I...if I was still capable of getting you pregnant."

Calleigh frowned. "Don't take her too seriously. She is always asking me when I'm going to give her grandchildren. It's an obsession of hers, but I think it's silly. When I'm ready to have a child, I'll go from there. She'll just have to wait."

"That was a little reassuring," Horatio said, chuckling. "Now the pressure's off."

"For now," Calleigh said, returning the chuckle. She gave his hand a little squeeze.

"Horatio, don't worry about other people and what they think about you. All you need to worry about is your own happiness."

"Yes...and I won't be truly happy...until you become my wife."

Calleigh wanted to cry. "Oh Horatio..."

"It's true," he said, finally looking at her. His eyes overcame her once more and she burst into tears.

"What's wrong, my love?"

"Nothing's wrong," she said, falling into his arms. "It's just that I'm glad we're together and that we'll be together for the rest of our lives. I can't imagine myself being with anyone else."

"And I...I can't imagine myself with anyone else either. I love you so much."

She buried her head in his shoulder. "I love you."

Horatio began to rub her back. "I just want you to know that I will do everything I can to make sure that you are happy. You deserve the world, and I intend to get it for you." He kissed her head and held her until she fell asleep. He laid her on her bed and was about to go downstairs when she called his name. He turned around and saw her looking at him.

"Darling, what is it?"

"Some of my other friends heard that I was in town and they want to meet us."

"Would you like to go now?"

"Yes. My bridesmaids were bragging about you to them and now they are itching to meet you."

Horatio grinned. "You have wonderful friends."

"And I am about to have a wonderful husband. I'm the luckiest girl in the world."

Horatio extended his hand to pull Calleigh out of bed. "And I...I am the luckiest guy in the universe."

----------

This time, Horatio and Calleigh met up with her friends at a quaint diner downtown. The group erupted when she walked in. A young couple walked over to Calleigh and gave her a big hug.

"Horatio, hi. We were friends of Calleigh in high school. My name is Aaron Deville and this is my wife Casey," the young man said, extending his hand for Horatio to shake. Casey did likewise thereafter.

"It's wonderful to meet you two," Horatio said.

"We heard about Riley," Casey said. "He's such a steroid-pony who thinks his muscles will get him everything. I'm sorry you had to meet him."

Horatio chuckled. "It's okay. I just hope he doesn't try to confront me again."

"Knowing Riley, you're not going to see the last of him," Aaron said. "Let's just hope he won't try any sneaky stuff."

"I'll kill him if he does," Calleigh said, smiling at Horatio.

Horatio and Calleigh joined the group, who were all ecstatic about the man Calleigh was to marry. After a brief examination of his character, it was unanimous that Horatio won the group over. For hours, they asked Horatio about living his entire life in big cities and were spellbound about the stories of his many adventures, from his days with the NYPD to his current Lieutenant-ship at MDPD to his recent trek to Brazil to hunt down the man who tried to destroy him. As they were all leaving the diner, they heard the loud rumblings of a souped-up pickup truck. Their dispositions immediately grew sour.

"It can't be," a man in the group said.

"Let's hope not," Aaron said.

Horatio immediately knew who it could be and turned red at the possibility. When the rumblings grew louder as the truck turned on to Main Street, Calleigh could sense that Horatio was getting angry and grabbed his hand.

"Horatio, it's okay," she said, rubbing his shoulder in despair.

"He had better not try anything," Horatio said under his breath.

"I know, sweetie, I know."

The rumblings were almost deafening now as Riley spotted the group gathered in front of the diner and slid into the parking lot. He climbed out of the monstrosity and walked over to where Horatio and Calleigh were standing with a huge toothy grin on his face.

"Well well well...if it ain't the old guy with MY Calleigh."

"Back off Riley," Casey said.

"Shut up, bitch," Riley said, shooting Casey a dirty look.

"Hey," Aaron said, running toward Riley, only to be stopped by Casey.

"It's okay," Casey said. "I didn't think anything of it."

"What do you want?" Horatio said, obviously annoyed.

"You know what I want," Riley said, once again coming uncomfortably close to Horatio to solidify his prowess over Horatio.

"I know what you need," Horatio said, looking fearlessly into Riley's eyes. "You...need to lay off the steroids." The group erupted in laughter.

"What the hell you just say?" Riley said, shoving Horatio to the ground. Calleigh ran over to Riley and slapped him in the face.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" Calleigh screamed. "Don't you get it? WE'RE OVER. You cheated on me and I have not forgotten. You betrayed my trust. I want you to leave us alone."

"Hey, old man," Riley said, pulling the emotionally-wounded Horatio up. He grabbed Horatio by the collar and pulled him up to eye level. "Prove your worth. Tonight outside the Waterin' Hole, let's settle this and see which one of us deserves Calleigh."

"Calleigh is no trophy," Horatio said through strained voice. "She is a woman...something you don't seem to hold in high regard. Women are not trophies...they are humans. They should never be treated like trophies because Neanderthals such as yourself cannot accept the fact that they are the reason humanity exists."

Riley dropped Horatio to the ground. "How dare you try to make me look like a jackass. I should kick your ass right here and now."

"Then why don't you?"

Riley hesitated tonight. "I was...kinda hopin' to do it in front of all my buddies."

Horatio laughed. "That's the worst excuse I've ever heard."

"Well well well, look who's all high an' mighty all off a sudden. Why don't you prove you're a badass and show up tonight."

Horatio looked over at Calleigh, whose eyes told him to accept. "I accept, but not to prove anything. I'm...going to teach you a lesson."

Riley snickered. "We'll see about that."


	4. Round Three

Horatio was silent the whole way back to the Duquesne house, worrying Calleigh.

"Are you okay, sweetie?"

"I will be when I take care of this...problem."

Calleigh nodded, looking ahead at the road. "Just so you know, I love you no matter what happens."

Horatio grabbed her hand. "I know, but you should already know that I'm going to end this once and for all."

Calleigh continued to stare at the road.

----------

When they walked in the front door, Mr. Duquesne could see the worry on Calleigh's face and the obvious anger on Horatio's. Fearing that they had a fight, he pulled the two into the den to get to the bottom of the situation.

"Hey guys, what's going on here? You two don't look so happy right now. Did you have a fight?"

"No," Horatio said, "but I did get into an argument with Riley."

Mr. Duquesne breathed a sigh of relief. "What happened?"

"He showed up at this diner where we met up with some of Calleigh's friends, and he basically called Calleigh a trophy that only he was worthy of. Naturally, I stood up for my fiancee and told him that she wasn't a trophy, rather a human being, and push came to shove and he challenged me to a fight tonight, which I agreed to."

Mr. Duquesne nodded his head. "I'm delighted to hear that you're standing up for my only daughter. It shows how much you really love her. I hope you put him in his place."

"The way I'm feeling right now, I will do just that," Horatio said, finally smiling, which relieved Calleigh.

She inched her hand toward Horatio's body, needing him. When she finally made contact, Horatio regarded her from the corner of his eye, recognising her touch. When Mr. Duquesne left the room, he faced her and collected both of her hands with his own. He brought them up to his lips and kissed them, then pulled them back down again and kissed her on the cheek.

"I won't let you down," he said softly into her ear.

"You never have," she said, kissing his ear, "and you never will."

----------

Horatio and Calleigh arrived at the Waterin' Hole bar just as Riley did. Calleigh insisted that she come along just to see someone give Riley what was coming for him for years. She hungered for the idea that Riley was finally going to be one-upped.

Riley stepped out of his truck with a massive grin on his face. "Come on, old fart. Let's do this already!"

As Horatio stepped out of the car, he walked over to Riley with an expressionless countenance. Calleigh stood by the car, arms folded, with the same expressionless look on her face. A crowd of Riley's closest buddies started to congregate in the area where Horatio and Riley stood shouting cries of 'Beat his ass, Riley!', 'You got this, Riley!', and the like. Calleigh started to get nervous, hoping that the crowd wouldn't turn on Horatio all at once.

Horatio took off his suit coat and tossed it to Calleigh, who held it to her chest tightly. He rolled up the sleeves of his shirt and stood ready for Riley's first assault.

"So you gonna be the gentleman here and wait for me, huh?" Riley said, taking off the old motor oil-stained cap hat crowning his tussled brown locks.

"Ready...when you are," Horatio said, senses sharp for the onslaught.

It happened in a flash. Riley lunged forward to strike Horatio, but in a split second Horatio grabbed Riley's massive fist, which in turn knocked Riley to the dusty ground. The crowd gasped and Calleigh silently cheered. Riley quickly got back up and delivered a quick blow to Horatio's stomach, followed by a strike to the side of Horatio's head. Horatio refused to fall and instead delivered a series of quick punches. The final punch knocked Riley to the ground once more, this time keeping him down. All of a sudden, as if a figurative opened floodgate, the crowd ascended on the scene, half to check on Riley and the other half attempting to overcome Horatio. One by one, Horatio knocked each to the ground, often with just one punch. Only two guys got in a punch, which Horatio quickly corrected with two or three blows to the head.

Riley got back up, blood slowly trickling from his lip. He licked his busted lip, breathing heavily, and then resumed his assault. Ever ready, Horatio blocked his blows and got in a few more punches to Riley, this time focusing on his stomach to drain his energy. Riley once again punched Horatio in the stomach, knocking the breath from him, and they both collapsed to the ground. Riley got on top of Horatio and tried to punch him in the face, but Horatio landed his fist on Riley's chin and sent him rolling off of Horatio. Horatio shakily stood up, wiping blood from his nose and walked over to Riley, extending his hand to help Riley up.

"Understand this," Horatio said once Riley was on his feet, "if you ever attempt to go near Calleigh again...I will get you."

Riley's scowling face, accented by a slight trickle of blood, solidified his defeat.

Calleigh ran over to Horatio and caught him in an embrace and wiped away the blood that continued to run down from his nose.

"Are you okay, Horatio?" she said through gathering tears.

Horatio smiled and wiped the young tears off her face. "I'm fine."

"I think we should take you to the hospital and get your nose looked at."

"If it makes you feel any better, I will."

Calleigh placed Horatio in the passenger seat of the rental car, then cast one last glance at Riley before she got in and sped away.


	5. Beneath Grey November Skies

Horatio sat quietly in the hospital waiting room holding a bloody towel to his nose as Calleigh sat beside him, slowly rubbing his back, trying to calm his nerves after the fight got his blood running.

"Horatio, you okay?" she asked.

"Well, other than the nose, I feel...so relieved."

Calleigh smiled. "I bet you do. You took down ten of Riley's friends."

Horatio smiled. "Well, that and I finally shut Riley up."

"Horatio Caine," a nurse said, "the doctor's ready to see you."

----------

"Horatio, I heard you had a rough night last night," Mrs. Duquesne said as Horatio walked into the kitchen where they were having breakfast. Calleigh was already eating and flashed a beaming smile toward his direction.

"Um, I did Linda. I had a little...talk with Riley."

Mrs. Duquesne smiled. "And did he listen to you, Lieutenant?"

"He did. He understood everything I said."

Calleigh couldn't help but chuckle at Horatio's smugness in the face of her mother.

"I'm glad to hear it. I'm glad you talked some sense into that boy. God knows he needs it."

Later that day, Horatio and Calleigh walked down to the small stream in the backyard for some peace and quiet, as the Duquesnes were huddled around the television watching a football game.

"I used to come here all the time when I was younger if I needed some quiet time," Calleigh said, sitting down near the bank. Horatio took the cue and sat very close next to her.

"I came down here too yesterday. It's...very calming, especially when you're watching the leaves fall into the water."

"I've always loved the fall," Calleigh admitted, resting her head on Horatio's shoulder. "I love how it gets cold enough to where you get to snuggle up with the one you love."

Horatio looked down at her, smiling. "A less than subtle hint, but I get where you're going." He wrapped an arm around her and drew her even closer as she closed her arms around his stomach.

"You're the master at keeping a girl warm," Calleigh said, looking up into Horatio's eyes.

Horatio tightened his arm around her. Almost as if impulse, Horatio leaned back, taking Calleigh with him, and laid down on the soft leaf-ridden ground. Calleigh turned over on her side so that she could get even closer to Horatio and laid her head on his arm while bringing her arms up to her chest so that they could be warmed by his body heat.

After a beat, Horatio kissed the top of Calleigh's head and looked up at the grey November sky.

"I've always loved it when in the winter when it's cloudy all day long. When I lived in New York, right before I went to my shift, I would look up at the sky when it was cloudy and I would become...so relaxed. I...can't explain it. It's very soothing...especially before work."

Calleigh looked up at Horatio. "That's how I get when I look into your eyes."

Horatio looked right into her. "You mean like now?"

Calleigh smiled, for her heart was beating again. "Like now."

Horatio rubbed Calleigh's arm. "I get the same way when you smile at me."

Calleigh blushed. "Horatio..."

"It's true. It makes my heart race, and I get this...feeling in my stomach."

Calleigh placed a hand on Horatio's chest. "Your heart's racing Horatio."

Horatio smiled. "I know. Like I said...your smile has that effect on me."

"Your heart," Calleigh said, "has been through so much, been broken so many times."

Horatio nodded.

"I wish I could heal all of the hurt you've been through. It hurts me when it hurts you, as it always has ever since I've known you, even before I fell in love with you. I'm never going to break your heart, Horatio."

"I know," Horatio said quietly. "I know."

"If I ever break your heart, it will break mine as well."

Horatio breathed heavily, fighting back tears. "I...I know, Calleigh."

Calleigh looked up at him with concern. "Horatio?"

Horatio closed his eyes and succumbed to the tears that flowed from his eyes. "I'm just...I'm just grateful that someone...someone cares this much."

"What are you talking about, Horatio? The team cares about you."

"I know...but you care about me on a much higher level."

Calleigh wiped the tears rolling off his chin before wiping the tears that freshly ran down her face. "I would die for you, Horatio."

"And I...I would die for you, too. Please...don't cry for me, Calleigh."

"I can't help it. I love you that much and I can't stand watching you suffer."

"I'm...not suffering now. I'm...just overcome with relief."

Calleigh reached her head up to kiss him with quivering lips. Horatio took in the kiss, then held his finger up to sooth the quivering.

"You're shaking, Calleigh. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she said. "I'm just cold."

Horatio smiled and interlaced his fingers into her own, rubbing her back as she withdrew back into his warm embrace.


	6. Preparation

Once Horatio and Calleigh returned to Miami, Calleigh moved out of her apartment and into his house and the wedding plans began. For the next few months, Calleigh gleefully spent much of her free time going over every minute detail of the wedding, for she wanted the wedding of her dreams. Horatio didn't mind of course because he wanted her to remember the big day for the rest of her life. She decided that she wanted to hold it in Maine at a lighthouse that she loved to visit when she vacationed with her family as a child. They both decided to hold it the next October, just as the leaves were falling and it wasn't too cold outside. That would give MDPD enough time to find temporary replacements for day shift for a few days, as the entire team were going to attend.

As it became closer to the wedding date and the nitty gritty was all sorted out, Calleigh started considering dress options. Horatio wanted to be there when Calleigh went shopping for it.

One day in late August, Calleigh found the one. When she walked out of the dressing room, Horatio lost his breath.

"Calleigh, you are...absolutely stunning," Horatio said with gaping mouth.

Calleigh blushed. "This is it, Horatio. This is the one."

"It is."

"Wow Calleigh, you look like a princess," Mr. Duquesne said. "Remember when you used to wear your church dresses and that tiara you had and you would parade around the house saying you were a princess?"

"Dad!" Calleigh said, humourously embarrassed. Horatio couldn't help but chuckle.

"So you do remember, pumpkin!"

Calleigh was desperate to change the subject. "Well, Horatio, now that I have my dress, it's time to find your tuxedo."

Horatio grumbled.

"Nuh uh uh!" Calleigh said. "No complaining, big boy."

----------

As Horatio was driving toward a tailor, he looked over to Calleigh, sitting chipper as can be thanks to the acquisition of the wedding dress of her dreams.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded brochure. "Have you thought of a honeymoon spot yet?" he asked her.

"No," Calleigh said. "I've been too busy with everything else. Do you have a place in mind?"

Horatio slipped the brochure into her hands. "I was wondering if you would like to go here."

Calleigh unfolded the brochure and gasped. "Paris...are you serious?"

"I am."

"Horatio, I've always wanted to go. How did you know?"

"I took a hint from the Arc de Triomphe picture you have on your laptop."

Calleigh leaned over and kissed Horatio on the cheek. "Thank you for making my dreams come true."

"And thank you, my princess...for rescuing this prince from loneliness."

Calleigh smiled. "You are no prince...you are a king."

"That would make you a queen, then...the queen of my heart."

Calleigh giggled. "We are hopeless romantics."

----------

By the third tuxedo, Horatio was glad when Calleigh finally liked one that he tried on.

"Oh Horatio," Calleigh said with the biggest grin, "you look so handsome."

That brightened Horatio's disposition a little. "I feel like James Bond."

"Hey, James Bond is very sexy!"

Horatio adopted the typical Bond attitude, posing with his fingers resembling a pistol. Calleigh erupted in laughter.

"I take it you like it, Ms. Duquesne?"

"Please, call me 'The Future Mrs. Caine'."

"Alright then, 'The Future Mrs. Caine', I think this one shall do nicely."

"Very much so, Horatio."

"Please, call me 'The Lucky Future Husband of The Most Beautiful Woman in The World'."

"Alright, 'The Lucky Future Husband of The Most Beautiful Woman in The World', take off the tux so we can get it and get on with our errands."

Horatio winked at Calleigh as he walked back into the dressing room.


	7. The Past is Just That

One day, while Horatio was out for a haircut, Calleigh decided to comb Horatio's attic for any childhood pictures to put on a poster she was going to make commemorating the journey of both of their lives before they met each other. Calleigh already had her photos picked out and decided to find some of Horatio. She found an old photo album and flipped through.

_Awww, how cute!_ she told herself as she opened up to the first page, which had a picture of Horatio as a newborn baby. The first page was all from the day Horatio's mother brought him home from the hospital.

_His mother is so beautiful._

The next page had various pictures from Horatio's infancy ranging from baths to messy lunchtimes. The page after that had a rather large photo of the young family; Horatio's mother seemed so happy in the picture with her young son as Horatio's proud father had a large grin on his face. The picture made Calleigh somewhat sad, as she suddenly wondered what went wrong that made Horatio's father become the horrible person he would be remembered as.

Subsequent pages featured photos of Ray as an infant, photos of Ray with a toddler Horatio, and various pictures of the Caine family in vacations, holidays, and the like. As time wore on, Horatio's father started appearing more and more despondent. The photo album ended, as did appearances in the photos of Horatio's father, when Horatio was about ten. After that, she could find no more photo albums but instead found individual pictures: Horatio playing high school basketball, Ray playing baseball, Horatio and Ray shooting hoops in the driveway, but no pictures of Horatio's father.

"Calleigh?" Horatio asked as he walked up the attic. "Are you up here?"

Calleigh panicked. _What if he doesn't want me seeing these pictures?_ "Yeah, I'm up here."

Horatio poked his head in the attic and smiled. "Hi."

Calleigh forced a nervous smile. "Hi. Your haircut looks great!"

"Thanks. What are you doing up here?"

"Oh, just, um, looking for pictures for that poster I told you about."

Horatio nodded. "I see. There are some good ones in the box you opened."

Calleigh sighed. _Whew! He didn't mind!_

Horatio walked over and sat down next to Calleigh. "Have you found anything to your liking?"

Calleigh looked right at him. "As a matter of fact, those baby pictures are awful cute, don't you think? Especially the one I like to call: 'Horatio's First Bath'."

Horatio grinned. "You're a clever one."

Calleigh gently poked him with her elbow. "But you love it."

"I think..." Horatio said, picking up a picture of him wearing a snazzy '70s-style leisure suit, "...I like this one the best."

Calleigh giggled. "What was that from?"

"A dance I went to when I was a junior in high school," Horatio said.

"I love the hair in that picture," Calleigh said, referring to the ridiculously large sweeping hairdo complete with the oversized mutton chop sideburns.

"What can I say? I was young and didn't know better."

"I think that picture will be perfect for the poster."

"Calleigh, I guess you're wondering why my father isn't in any of the pictures of me and Ray when we're older."

"It isn't my place to ask. I don't want you to bring up any bad memories."

"No, no, it's okay," Horatio said as Calleigh rubbed his shoulder. "You're going to be my wife, so you have every right to know."

"Well, I know what he did to your mother, and what you did to him in return, but that's all I know."

Horatio nodded. "Well, when I was about ten or eleven, my father was promoted at the factory, and he started working more hours. He hated the job and he only stayed with it because it paid him well and he wanted a good life for his family. Well, after awhile, he started drinking after he got off work at a bar a few blocks from our house, and eventually he would come home drunk. At first he was harmless, but then he continued drinking once he came home, and if something got under his skin, he would take it out on whoever was closest. We all dealt with him at some point, and when we did, we usually walked away with a bruise or two. One time, though, I wasn't so lucky...and I ended up...in the hospital."

Calleigh gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. "Oh Horatio, I'm so sorry. What happened?"

"Well...I was trying to walk away from him yelling at me, so he grabbed an empty beer bottle, broke off the bottom end, and ran it into my back. I fell on the ground and he then kicked me in the arm and broke it. Unfortunately, that ended my basketball career."

Calleigh was fighting tears at that point. "What happened to him after that?"

He was charged with assault and spent a few days in jail. Unfortunately, that was the thing that sent him over the edge, because the day he got out of jail was the day that he killed my mother, and in turn, the day I killed him. Are you okay, Calleigh?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Calleigh said through a long and distressed breath. "That's horrible, what happened to you and your mother."

"Well, it happened, and although at first I thought that there was something I could have done to prevent my mother's death, I later realised that everything happens for a reason, and this happened because it showed me that my true calling in life was not a basketball coach, as I had thought, but protector of my city."

Calleigh smiled. "And a damn good one too."

Horatio grabbed another picture from the box, this time a picture of him on his third birthday with cake all over his face. "What about this one?"

Calleigh giggled. "That one will go perfectly with a picture I picked out of me in the mud...I was covered head to toe in it. Needless to say, my mother was very angry that I had ruined my church dress."

Horatio laughed. "I can't wait to see that one."


	8. A Slight Scare

Horatio paced around his hotel room, nervous as he could ever be. Tomorrow was the big day. He walked over to the window and peered out into the waves crashing against the rocky cliffs situated a small distance away.

_Tomorrow I will be marrying my true love on one of those cliffs_, he said to himself with a smile.

A knock at the door startled him back to normality. Calleigh opened the door, hand playfully over her eyes.

"Are you fully dressed?" she asked with a large grin.

Horatio walked over and removed the hand from her eyes. He returned the grin and delivered her a peck on the lips. "Now I know my future wife won't be afraid of walking in on me when I'm less than fully-clothed."

"I was just making sure," Calleigh chuckled.

Horatio collected Calleigh in his arms and held her for a brief moment before guiding her to the window.

"You've picked a wonderful place to be married at," Horatio said into Calleigh's ear as he began to softly kiss her neck.

"Why thank you," Calleigh said, craning her neck to catch Horatio's lips with her own. "I always dreamed of being married under the lighthouse."

Alexx knocked on the wide-open door.

"Hey you two," she said, walking in as soon as they regarded her presence. "Tomorrow's it!"

Calleigh squealed softly and walked over to Alexx to give her an excited hug. "I've been waiting my whole life for tomorrow. It's going to be perfect, I can feel it."

Alexx smiled and rubbed Calleigh's shoulder. "This is a beautiful place. And I know you're going to be beautiful too, honey."

Calleigh playfully waved off Alexx' comment. "Aww, come on now. You know that Horatio will be the best-looking out of the both of us."

"Oh I beg to differ," Horatio said as he walked over to the door. "Tomorrow, you'll be like a goddess descended from the clouds."

"Stop, you're making me blush!"

"It's true!"

"Come on now, Calleigh," Alexx said. "You know you're going to be one that's got it goin' on tomorrow. Well, I just wanted you to know that the whole lab is going out to eat tonight, and it just won't be the same without you two, but I know you wouldn't turn down dinner with the second family anyway."

"We wouldn't miss it for the world," Horatio said. "What time do we need to be at which place?"

"La Briosa at 8."

"We'll be there," Calleigh said.

----------

When Calleigh decided to take a nap, Horatio thought it best to leave her to rest and check out the breathtaking scenery. As he was leaving the hotel, an unexpected voice hindered his journey.

"Horatio…"

He turned around to face Yelina, who regarded him with sad eyes.

"Yelina, this…is a surprise indeed. How did you know I was here?"

"Rick told me when I asked about you. So…you're going to marry Calleigh tomorrow?"

"That is correct," Horatio said. Yelina bowed her head.

"Do you mind if I walk with you?"

"No…not at all."

As the two ex in-laws uncomfortably explored the cliffs and lighthouse, there was complete silence betwixt the two until Yelina decided to speak her mind.

"Horatio…we need to talk."

Horatio turned to face her. "About what, exactly?"

"Are you really in love with Calleigh?"

Horatio frowned. "Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because, maybe you're just marrying her to block me out of your mind."

Horatio felt like he was just punched in the stomach. "What?"

"Your feelings for me…"

"…have long since disappeared. Yelina…I still see you as my brother's wife, not to mention the mother of my nephew. What I felt back then all changed when you married Ray."

"But what about when I was dating Rick? You mean to tell me that you weren't jealous of him?"

"No…I was suspicious of him asking you out because I don't trust the man, and I never fully will."

"So you're telling me that you deceived me by pretending to have feelings for me?"

"Absolutely not. I was looking out for you because it was just you and Ray Jr. I have a duty to protect my brother's family because he can't. Please understand that I was just trying to protect you."

Yelina's bottom lip quivered. "Horatio…I don't know…what I'm feeling…but lately, I've been thinking a lot about you. I'm starting to think…that maybe I picked the wrong Caine."

Horatio couldn't look at Yelina anymore. "Why are you telling me this, Yelina? I can't bring myself to see you as anything other than my brother's wife. That's water I cannot tread."

Tears ran down Yelina's face. "But if…I weren't Ray's wife…would you see me the way you see Calleigh?"

"I don't know. What I felt for you was so long ago…I don't know if I would have felt the same way today. It's impossible to tell."

Yelina stared at Horatio gloomily. "So…there's no possible way…"

"I'm sorry, Yelina," Horatio said, offering her his handkerchief. "I don't know what else to say about this."

"I'm sorry to have brought this out on you, especially the day before your wedding. I guess I just thought that maybe you didn't really love Calleigh."

"I'm sorry," Horatio said in a quiet voice. "I didn't intend to lead you on like that."

Yelina buried her face in her hands. "I have to go. I have to get out of here. This is too painful." She looked straight at Horatio. "Goodbye Horatio."

"Goodbye Yelina."

As Yelina turned around to leave, she saw Calleigh standing nearby, a look of sadness on her face.

"What is going on here?" Calleigh said, walking toward Yelina.

"Nothing has happened, Calleigh, please believe me," Horatio said in desperation.

Calleigh glared at Horatio. "What do you mean, 'nothing has happened'?"

"Calleigh…" Horatio said, walking toward Calleigh.

"What is she doing here, Horatio? Hmm?"

"Calleigh…"

"Calleigh I have to tell you the truth," Yelina said, reaching for Calleigh's arm. "I came to tell Horatio my feelings for him."

Calleigh yanked her arm back from Yelina's grip. "WHAT?" She glared at Horatio again, then walked over and slapped him. "I know what's going on here. You still love her, don't you?"

"Calleigh…"

"NO! I don't want to hear it. This is all a lie, isn't it?"

Calleigh ran off, sobbing loudly.

"Calleigh!" Horatio yelled after her.

----------

Calleigh ran past Ryan and Eric on her way up to her room. Ryan looked at Eric with concern and they both ran after her.

Calleigh slammed the door shut and threw herself onto the bed, burying her tear-soaked face into the pillow.

"Calleigh," Ryan said, knocking on the door, "is everything alright?"

"NO! The wedding's off!"

"WHAT?" Ryan and Eric shouted in unison.

"Calleigh, let us in," Eric said. "We need to talk about this."

"What's there to talk about? Horatio still loves Yelina."

Eric looked at Ryan this time. "This doesn't sound good."

Ryan shook his head. "It doesn't sound right, either. Something's missing from this equation."

The two men walked into the room and rushed over to Calleigh.

"Calleigh, please talk to us," Ryan said, rubbing her back. "What do you mean, 'Horatio still loves Yelina'?"

"I saw them…talking by the lighthouse…she was crying and he gave her a handkerchief…"

"That doesn't mean that he loves her," Eric said.

"I asked him…what was going on…and he said 'nothing'…well it was something!

She told him that she had feelings for him!"

"Calleigh, I think you're over-reacting," Ryan said. "It may seem like something's going on, but I can assure you that he doesn't love her. He loves you. She married his brother…if she really had feelings for Horatio, then she would have married him instead. And if she was crying, then he probably told her that he loved you."

Calleigh slowly lifted her head off the pillow, looking at Ryan with sad eyes. "I'm such an idiot…my heart was going a million miles a minute and I didn't think of that. I can't believe I yelled at him. I feel horrible. Do you think he'll accept my apology?"

Eric smiled. "He has to, or else there will be no wedding."

Calleigh hugged the two, collected her emotions, then stood up. "I have to make this right. I'll see you two at dinner tonight, hopefully with Horatio."

"He'll be there…you'll get him back," Ryan said as he watched Calleigh run out of the room.

----------

The wind started to pick up as Calleigh ran outside. She shivered as the cold wind hit her bare arms, for she was wearing a short sleeved shirt. She quickly looked around for Horatio, and when she didn't see him, she started running around in hopes that she would.

"Horatio?" Calleigh called out into the wind.

She began to become frightened when she got no response. Tears ran down her face once again. "Horatio, PLEASE!!!" she said through heavy sobs.

Rain steadily fell, and Calleigh was getting desperate to find him. She peered down one of the cliffs, hoping not to find his dead body at the bottom. Much to her relief, though, he was down there, but very much alive sitting on a rock right next to the sea.

Calleigh quickly ran down the steep slope, hoping she wouldn't slip and fall down it. The rain began to pound against her body, soaking every inch of her being and making the makeup on her face run. That was the least of her worries, though, as she ran toward Horatio.

Horatio sat, staring forlornly at the torrential raindrops slamming against the sea. He didn't care that he was getting wet and cold despite the objections his shivering body was putting up. He couldn't tell anymore which drops on his face were raindrops or which were tears.

Calleigh's calling of his name stirred him from his restlessness. He turned around with a sad countenance to face her. He noticed how her rain-soaked hair clung tightly to her head and how the black mascara streaked down her cheeks. Calleigh noticed, with distress, that Horatio was shivering heavily and that his eyes were red from crying. She ran over and caught him in her arms. Her heart sank when she felt his shivers against her bosom. She ran her fingers through his wet hair and whimpered.

"Horatio…I'm so sorry…I never should have come to so quick a conclusion."

"Call…eigh…I'm…so sorry…for not explaining…"

"There's no need…I know you told her that you were in love with me."

"How…how did…you…know?"

"Women's intuition…with a little help from Ryan and Eric."

Horatio weakly smiled. "I'm…so…sorry about…all this…I love…you Calleigh."

"Oh Horatio," Calleigh said as she cradled him and delivered pecks of passionate kisses. She ran her hands down his face to warm him, as he tried to do the same with her bare arms.

"We need to get you inside," Calleigh said as she helped Horatio to his feet.

----------

"What happened?" Alexx said, running over to Calleigh and Horatio.

"He had a bit too much of the cold rain," Calleigh said as Alexx joined in to help Horatio to his room.

"I'm fine, ladies," Horatio said, his voice a major improvement from moments before, although he was still quite weak.

Alexx put a hand up to Horatio's forehead. "You're a little cold, sugar. You might want to take a hot bath soon to bring your body temperature back up."

Horatio smiled a weary smile. "Thanks, Alexx. Will do."

----------

Calleigh ran the bath water as Horatio wearily watched her. He had paled and his hair, much like hers, clung to his head. Once she had the hot water going, she turned her attention to Horatio.

"Take the wet clothes off and dry off with these towels."

"What about you?" Horatio asked. "You're soaked head to foot too."

Calleigh smiled. "I'm getting there, silly. Right now, I'm concerned about your well-being."

"Naturally," Horatio said as he shed his clothes whist Calleigh began wiping the water off Horatio with a towel. She then started taking off her clothes, which Horatio complimented by wrapping the large towel he had on him around her, bringing their cold bodies close. Calleigh put a hand on Horatio's arm, evincing a shiver.

"Your hand is cold, dear."

"Just be glad it's not lower than it is. I hear things shrink in cold temperatures, but then again," Calleigh said, casting her eyes lower, "you're proof enough that it's true."

Horatio looked down at the particular body part she was referencing and smiled. "You're very observant."

"Mind if I join you in the bathtub?"

"Must you ask?"


	9. Fin

Horatio fumbled with the buttons on his shirt and was about to put on a silk tie when Ryan and Eric, walked in wearing suits similar to what Horatio would be wearing at the wedding. Ryan was one of the groomsmen and Eric was selected as Horatio's Best Man.

"How are you feeling, H?" Eric asked.

"I'm fine," Horatio replied, smiling. "Not sick...just really nervous." Eric and Ryan chuckled.

"That's good to hear," Ryan said. "So...today's the big day."

"Indeed it is," Horatio said. "I can't believe it's already here. It seems like only yesterday...that I held her in my arms after I rescued her from drowning."

Eric nodded. "She's going to be very happy with you, H."

Horatio hugged Eric. "Thank you, pal."

Ryan was next in line. "Well, what are you waiting for, H? Hurry up and get dressed so you can get married already!"

----------

Calleigh stood majestically as Alexx, her Matron of Honour, put the finishing touches on Calleigh's hairdo whilst the other bridesmaids watched in rapture.

"I feel like a princess," Calleigh said, blushing.

"And Horatio's your prince," Alexx said, stepping back to look at Calleigh's hairdo. "Oh, honey, you look beautiful!"

"Thank you, Alexx."

A knock on the door brought in Eric and Ryan, fresh from Horatio's room with hugs to be delivered.

"Wow, Calleigh," Ryan said, "you look fantastic!"

"You look great," Eric said. "Horatio's going to be stunned."

"I bet he looks stunning himself," Calleigh said. "How is he?"

"He's fine, just nervous," Eric said. "Really nervous, to be exact. He had some problems buttoning his shirt."

"Poor guy," Calleigh said, giggling.

"Well, it's almost time," Ryan said. "You ready for this, Cal?"

"I've been ready," Calleigh said with a grin.

----------

Although clouds blanketed the sky, the rain from the previous night had subsided, giving way to an enjoyably cool temperature outside as those in attendance began filing outside, taking their seats. Once everyone had taken their seats, the string quartet began to coo sweet melodies. As the groomsmen and bridesmaids walked down the aisle, Horatio got a lump in his throat.

"Hey H, are you okay?" Eric asked as he was waiting to walk out with Alexx.

Horatio nervously smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine," he choked out.

Eric patted Horatio on the back. "Congratulations, H."

"Thank you, Eric."

"Alexx," Horatio quietly uttered, "I'm so nervous."

"It's okay, honey," she said giving Horatio a tight hug. "You're going to be alright. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to retrieve your princess and you and Eric have to walk out there and wait for her."

Horatio deeply exhaled. "Alright...here goes."

As Horatio walked down the aisle with Eric next to him, he couldn't help but smile. _I'm finally going to take Calleigh as my wife._

When he had finally taken his place and the string quartet was cued to play 'Bridal Chorus', Horatio took another deep breath as his veiled beauty, arm interlocked by her proud father and followed by Alexx, emerged to the gasping delight of those in attendance. Horatio felt as if he were going to faint; her white dress seemed to emit a brightness in spite of the clouds and her sunny smile accented by a slight sparkle from flowing tears passed through the thick veil, weakening Horatio's knees. Tears welled up in his eyes as the lump in his throat became bigger. Eric must have felt that Horatio's emotions were getting the better of him, and his put a hand on his shoulder.

"This is it, big guy. Stay strong."

Horatio looked over at Eric and a small smile emerged. "It's so hard, Eric."

Eric smiled and patted him on the shoulder.

As Calleigh slowly walked over to the man who was about to take her hand, a gentle sob escaped her. Mr. Duquesne looked down at his daughter and whispered in her ear.

"Lamb Chop, stay strong."

Calleigh looked up at her father and smiled through the tears. "It's so hard, Daddy."

"I know. I felt the same way when I married your mom."

Calleigh chuckled softly. "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, Lamb Chop."

"You're doing great, sugar," Alexx whispered from behind as she carried the train.

Once the trio arrived at the altar, Calleigh looked into Horatio's eyes and vice versa, and once again the whole world melted away. Horatio slightly tiled his head, smiled, and mouthed 'I love you' to Calleigh as she took his hands.

----------

The ceremony was proceeding as planned, Calleigh paying attention to nothing except the man holding her hands. In normal circumstances she would have been embarrassed that she was crying at a wedding, but she didn't care; this was her wedding day and she was marrying the man she loved more than any other man in the world, except her father of course.

"May I have the rings, please?" the preacher asked of Eric.

Eric produced the rings and the exchange commenced. As Calleigh felt the ring sliding onto her finger, she covered her face to prevent everyone from hearing her sobs of joy. When it was her turn to put the ring on Horatio's finger, she gently rubbed his hand before sliding it on and continued to rub his hand for a few more seconds.

When she heard the preacher utter the words "...in sickness and in health, 'til death do you part?" to her, the smile once again returned and she proudly proclaimed "I DO!!!"

"Now if there is anyone here who feels as if these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace."

At first a silence befell the crowd until, unfortunately, an alcohol-influenced roar emanated from the rear of the gathering.

"Calleigh! Calleigh!"

A loud unanimous gasp erupted from the attendants as Riley stumbled into plain view.

"Calleigh...you makin' a big mistake. We belong together, Calleigh, WE DO!"

Mr. Duquesne turned a deep red in anger as he started toward the drunken Riley.

"How dare you show up at my daughter's wedding!" Mr. Duquesne bellowed as he paced faster toward Riley. He wasn't the first to reach Riley, however, as Rick emerged from the attendants and stepped right up to Riley's face.

"What do you think you're doing?" Rick asked, purposely allowing globules of saliva to hit Riley's face as he asked Riley the question.

"Get out of my way, man," Riley muttered as he pushed Rick aside, only to be greeted by Yelina.

"I suggest you leave," Yelina said quietly as a smirking Riley attempted to lay a hand on her shoulder to push her aside as well, only to be greeted by a small yet powerful fist to the face, courtesy of Yelina.

Riley howled in pain. "You BITCH!" he said as he once again tried to push Yelina aside, only to stand face-to-face with Mr. Duquesne.

"Old man, step aside," Riley said in attempted defiance.

"You blew it, Riley," Mr. Duquesne said, almost in shouting volume. "Get out of here."

"No way, old man," Riley said as he shouldered past Mr. Duquesne. Horatio stood at the other end.

"Riley, I thought I made myself clear," Horatio said, approaching Riley. "I told you to leave Calleigh alone. Do I have to reiterate myself?"

Riley growled as he charged Horatio. Horatio once again delivered the first blow to Riley's stomach, sending him crashing to the ground. Riley was too drunk to get back up, instead howling in pain.

"Get him out of here," Horatio said as hotel employees ran over and dragged him off, much to the cheers of the attendants.

Horatio walked back over to the altar, and once the crowd had settled down, the preacher resumed as if nothing had happened.

"Since there is no one here who objects to the union of this man and this woman," the preacher said with a laugh, "I now pronounce you man and wife. Lieutenant Caine, you may kiss the bride."

Horatio lifted the veil from Calleigh's face, cupped her cheek with his hand, and with this hand slowly guided her head until his lips found hers. Time seemed to stop completely as the kiss they savoured, finally as husband and wife, was the sweetest either of them has ever had. Calleigh's eyes were closed as she took Horatio's head in her hands, continuing in their consummate kiss.

Once they had finished their kiss, the preacher proclaimed: "I am proud to introduce to you all, Mr. and Mrs. Horatio Caine!"

The attendants once again erupted in cheers as Horatio led his new wife down the aisle, arm-in-arm, with the bridesmaids and groomsmen in tow.

**Five years later:**

"Happy anniversary, Beautiful," Horatio whispered into Calleigh's ear, awakening her from her slumber with a peck on her cheek.

"Happy anniversary, Handsome," Calleigh said wearily. She returned the kiss with a peck on his lips.

"Do you have any plans tonight?" Horatio asked playfully.

Calleigh smiled. "It's looking like a remote control and potato chips."

Horatio shook his head. "Not even close. We're dining and dancing, remember?"

Calleigh laughed, completely surprised. "It must have slipped my mind."

Horatio ran his fingers through his hair. "I have Alexx coming over to watch Katie tonight. No excuses, young lady."

"Okay, but you're paying," Calleigh said with a grin and a gentle elbow poke.

"When have I ever let you down?" Horatio whispered as their four year-old daughter Katie ran into their bedroom clutching a large homemade paper heart in one hand and a wrapped rectangular box in the other.

"Happy annibursry, mommy," the brilliantly blonde girl said as she presented the paper heart and the box to Calleigh.

"Oh thank you, sweetheart," Calleigh said, kissing the blue-eyed child on the forehead. "It's a very pretty heart."

Katie blushed. "Thankoo mommy," she said, running out of the bedroom giggling.

The heart, with a little help from Horatio, was lined with red lace, accented by red and silver glitter glued onto the paper with the words 'I Love You Mommy' meticulously etched in the center.

Tears welled in Calleigh's eyes. "She's so smart, Horatio."

Horatio caught her in his arms. "She gets that from her mother."

"And her father," Calleigh said, wrapping her arms over Horatio's. She tilted her head up to once again kiss Horatio.

"Well, are you going to open the box from, uh, Katie?" Horatio asked with a wink.

"Of course," Calleigh said fingering the wrapping paper. "She's too good to me."

"She is."

Calleigh removed the wrapping paper, revealing a rectangular velvet box. When she opened it, a sparkling diamond tennis bracelet took her breath away.

"Horatio," she said, snapping her head to look at her grinning husband, "it's...beautiful! You didn't have to do this."

"But I wanted to. You deserve it...for everything you do for this family and this city."

Calleigh wiped a tear from her eye. "I love you, Handsome."

Horatio hugged her much like he hugged her before Speed's funeral. "And I...I love you...Beautiful."

Fin.


End file.
